1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sliding/hinge apparatus for sliding/rotating type mobile terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding hinge apparatus which can be slid and rotated from a body housing of the sliding/rotating type mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” describes devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to perform wireless communications. Such portable communication devices include hand-held PCs (HHP), CT-2 cellular phones, digital phones, PCS phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). On the basis of their forms, the portable communication devices can be classified into several types of portable wireless terminals. For example, portable wireless terminals can be basically classified as a bar-type wireless terminal, a flip-type wireless terminal, and a folder-type wireless terminal. The bar-type wireless terminal has a bar-type single housing, the flip-type wireless terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a flip part rotatably attached to the housing by means of a hinge apparatus, and the folder-type wireless terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a folder part rotatably attached to the housing by means of a hinge apparatus. On the basis of where or how they are worn, the portable wireless terminals can also be classified as a necklace-type wireless terminal and a wrist-type wireless terminal. The necklace-type wireless terminal is worn on the neck of a user by means of a string or chain, and the wrist-type wireless terminal is worn on the wrist of the user by means of a wrist band.
On the basis of how they are opened or closed, the portable wireless terminals can be further classified as a rotating-type wireless terminal and a sliding-type wireless terminal. The rotating-type wireless terminal is characterized in that the two housings are rotatably connected to each other while the housings are continuously opposite to each other. The rotating-type wireless terminal is opened or closed by the rotation of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are rotated apart from or close to each other. On the other hand, the sliding-type wireless terminal is characterized in that one of two housings is longitudinally slid relative to the other of the housings. The sliding-type wireless terminal is opened or closed by the sliding movement of one of the housings in such a manner that the housings are apart from or close to each other. The various types of portable wireless terminals described above are well known and appreciated by those having an ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains.
Each conventional portable wireless terminal is indispensably provided with an antenna unit, data input/output units, and data transmitting/receiving units. The data input unit usually comprises a keypad with which data is input by means of depressing buttons via the user's fingers or a stylus. Alternatively, there a touch pad or a touch screen can be used. The data output unit generally uses an LCD. The conventional portable communication device is provided with a camera lens so that a user of the device can talk with another user of the device while looking at each other, or take pictures of desired subjects
In the sliding-type mobile terminal as described above, one of the housing pieces (i.e., a slide housing) is slid along the other housing (i.e., a body housing) in the longitudinal direction of the terminal so that the sliding-type mobile terminal is opened. This feature of the sliding-type mobile terminal fully satisfies users' various changeable preferences as compared to the conventional folder-type mobile terminal. The slide housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal is slid upward or downward along the body housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal by approximately half of the length of the body housing so that the sliding-type mobile terminal is opened.
The body housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal is usually provided with a keypad comprising a plurality of keys, which are arranged in a 3×4 matrix. The slide housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal is usually provided with a liquid crystal display unit.
The slide housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal can be guided on the body housing of the sliding-type mobile terminal by means of a guiding member. To this end, either the slide housing or the body housing is provided with a guide rib while the other of the slide housing and the body housing is provided with a guide slit, which corresponds to the guide rib. The sliding and body housings are provided at the positions where the sliding-type mobile terminal is fully opened and closed with stoppers so that excessive sliding of the slide housing on the body housing is effectively prevented.
In the conventional sliding/rotating type mobile terminal, however, the liquid crystal display unit is formed in the shape of a rectangle, the length of which is large in the longitudinal direction of the terminal, so that the size of the liquid crystal display unit is increased in proportion to the external size of the sliding/rotating type mobile terminal. The liquid crystal display unit will be rotated when a wide screen is desired (or necessary) as the liquid crystal display unit extends in the longitudinal direction of the terminal. Consequently, the keypad rotates along with the terminal, with the result that inputting data via the keys is very difficult.
In the case that the liquid crystal display unit is used while the terminal is placed in the longitudinal direction thereof, on the other hand, the display screen is small. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to watch TV, moving images, and games on the liquid crystal display unit of the terminal.
An example of a sliding type mobile terminal is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,871, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The sliding type mobile terminal includes a main body, a sub body, a spring module, a slide guide, and a slide groove. In the sliding type mobile terminal of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,871, however, the sub body is merely slid upward and downward, not rotated. Consequently, the liquid crystal display unit disposed on the sub body is not used in the form of a wide screen.